Yosha
by angelronin
Summary: The hardest thing a person to do is forgive themselves. Tokaku/Haru this for Fire lord 626
1. The world full of

Disclaimer: I do not own Riddle Story of the Devil or its characters I just simply a fan using them as entrainment purpose.

"Tokaku-san, I love you." Haru charged toward Tokaku with a knife in her hand, Tokaku reflexively stabbed Haru in the chest merely inches away from her heart. Tokaku realized what she had done and collapse on the ground. "My wish won't be grant now,"

Tokaku woke up with a jolt reliving the same nightmare that has plague her for past few years now. She watched Haru sleeping peacefully next to her knowing she had forgive her but Tokaku thought she didn't deserve any forgiveness.

Tokaku was now awake before dawn and can't go back to sleep decided to jog. _"Haru had forgive me but I couldn't forgiven myself what I had done to her,"_ Haru had survived and graduated from the Black Class after Tokaku attempted on her life as if was testing her feelings for her was genuine and instead under the influence of her Queen Bee power.

After took a quick shower, Tokaku left from their house jogging through the woods clearing her head of any dark thoughts surrounding what happened on that night five years ago. She first met the red-hair when she sat at the desk surround by sunlight and smelling her scent. Later on that evening she decided to defect to her side and being Haru's protector against the other assassins.

Lately Tokaku was disturbed by nightmares of her killing Haru while smiling cruelly. _"I'm worried that I may kill her for real at any moment,"_ Tokaku was also afraid that she'll fail to protect Haru due her own personal weakness.

When she came back to their place, Haru was there greeting the blue-hair woman as Tokaku was finish her routine morning jog. "Good morning, Tokaku-san. Haru was worry that you weren't there in our bed." Haru smiled and Tokaku felt guilty leaving Haru without telling her.

"I got something on my mind, Haru I'm sorry for not telling you that I was going to jog beside I need clearing my head." Tokaku talked.

"Breakfast is ready, Tokaku-san." They sat down eating breakfast while Tokaku was silently thinking about telling Haru about her nightmares. "What Tokaku is thinking about?" As if Haru had read her mind, this shook Tokaku from her reverie.

"It nothing, Haru." Tokaku was avoiding the subject knowingly that she won't bringing up her nightmares into the conversation.

Tokaku was practicing her knife skills even she came from the famous Azuma clan she still unable overcoming her inability to kill due both her mother and her aunt Mako don't want Tokaku be a killer and living a peaceful life from bloodshed where there're organizations wanting Haru's Queen Bee Power for their use or other assassins constantly targeting Haru's life. Tokaku felt she must be stronger for Haru's shake or fail as her bodyguard.

Tokaku was focus maybe a little too focus that she failed to realize that Haru was in her presence she nearly cut her. "Tokaku stop! You didn't see Haru was here." Tokaku almost kill Haru if she haven't shout at her. _"Kami-sama I nearly struck Haru down,"_ Tokaku was visibly shaken she could have accidentally kill Haru.

"Sorry Haru, I was into of my training that I didn't see you," She was relieved that Haru wasn't hurt. She picked her up from the ground and help her up. "Tokaku lately you seem distant and disturb by something it didn't pass by Haru tell me about your problem." Haru was a lot more perceptive than Tokaku ever realize.

Tokaku was reluctant revealing her nightmares she had experience recently and don't want burden her lover with her problems but she can't evade it forever. _"Haru have to know about them the fact I nearly killed her in the past and I can't trust myself if..._ " Tokaku stared at Haru knew she grow more mature and had to experience the ordeals anyone had endured from her life being targeted constantly and still being the optimist as she is. Tokaku took her hand and walked into the woods.

As they continued to walk, Tokaku kept checking on Haru thinking how explain her nightmares of killing Haru. _"She's a lot stronger than me, Haru is a survivor."_ Tokaku curse her own weakness. When they strolled further in the wooden area, Tokaku stop and pick up a flower examining it.

"Tokaku why you're stopping? You're going to tell Haru about your problems, Tokaku." Tokaku was studied Haru before put part of the flower on her head that Haru was surprised.

"Ichinose please sit down I have say something important to you." Tokaku called Haru by her last name. Haru realized that Tokaku was serious when she reverted back using her last name instead her first.

They sat at nearby tree Tokaku was bracing herself revealing her darkest fears to Haru. "Haru I'm having nightmares during the time you attack me back at Myojo Academy few years ago also recently I keep having bad dreams of killing you while smiling coldly." Tokaku stared at Haru's pink eyes. "Honestly I don't deserve any forgiveness from you or from anyone else I need to pay my sins." Tokaku felt she isn't worthy of Haru's love.

"Tokaku, Haru had told you that you're forgiven like everybody else in the Black Class." Haru held Tokaku's left hand. "Haru was foolish enough to attack you, Tokaku and you were defensing yourself." Haru was reading Tokaku's face. "Haru able smiled brightly because of you and help Haru survived the Black Class."

Tokaku was hesitating to response and still beating herself up for putting Haru in the hospital for days where she devoted her time watching Haru over in Intensive Care Unit struggling to fight off death. "Haru everyday that I struggled with the question What If I really kill you and my wish can't be granted? I don't know I could live with myself with straining my hands with my first kill, Ichinose Haru I have been your protector for years now and I afraid that I'm not strong enough to protect you,"

"Tokaku you're strong for the both of us, Haru was glad for meeting you on that day because Haru felt won't survive that long." Haru was happy she had met Tokaku.

"Haru why you continue praise me and showering me with compliments? My nightmares had been plaguing me for the longest, reliving the scene over and over in my head can't stop myself from hurting you, Haru." Tokaku was frustrated that Haru willingly forgave her past transgression.

"Tokaku you're you and Haru is Haru. Tokaku, Haru stills love you and Haru will keep praising you until you'll get sick of it, Tokaku-san please accept Haru's love for you." Tokaku got up and about walked away, Haru grabbed her from the back and hugging her fiercely.

"Tokaku-san you haven't forgiven yourself the only way the nightmare ends is forgive yourself, Tokaku-san." Forgiving oneself it's the hardest things for a person to do especially you Tokaku." Tokaku sink back down and Haru release her hold.

"I lost everything when mom died, my grandmother killed my aunt, I don't know about my father or he looked like." Tokaku felt some moisture in her eyes. "I'm mentally weak, I can't think for myself or seeing myself living in time of peace." Tokaku was crying and Haru comfort her.

"When mama, papa, grandpa, big brother, and little brother died protected Haru, Haru felt lost and lonely can't figure out why everybody wanting Haru to die. Haru never experience a normal childhood when Haru's life is targeted. Haru was happy attending school for the first time and making friends with the Black class."

"Haru we're living two different worlds because I came from famous clan of assassins I always living in the shadow of death and never knowing anything about happiness until I met you, Haru."

Haru held Tokaku who was crying for few minutes letting out the bottled-up emotions spilling through forefront. After they return their home, Tokaku finally have a peaceful slumber that had elusive her in the first time in a few weeks.

Author's Note: Hello folks and this is my first Tokaku/Haru story I ever wrote as a main focus. This prize for Fire lord 626 for guessing the trivia correctly since he wanted a Haru/Tokaku fic for his favorite couple. Well see you next time.


	2. Last Party

Tokaku and Haru they are riding in the limo as Sumireko's guests for her twentieth birthday _"Don't know how Hanabusa could had found us we lived far away from everyone from noticing us,"_ Tokaku held a RVSP note with their invitation while she's checking her dress picket with ring she'll propose to Haru at Sumireko's birthday party.

" _Haru was there for me since my nightmares started and help me forgiving myself,"_ A few weeks ago Tokaku told Haru about her nightmares about killing her, their bond grew even stronger and Tokaku had thought spending the rest of her life with Haru and figure that she offer her hand in marriage.

"Ooh Tokaku look at Hanabusa's place." Haru have a child-like wonder that Tokaku had found very charming. "Azuma-san, Ichinose-san we had arrive ojou-sama expected your presence." The chauffer announced. Tokaku squeeze Haru's hand tightly that Haru noticed.

They got out the limo where Tokaku wore a midnight blue dress with flower pattern, Haru is wearing a red dress with slits at the sides enough of it covering her scars. An older man open the door and they enter Sumireko's mansion. When they got in they found bunch of maids and butlers lining up with Mahiru standing at the stairwell. "Hello Azuma-san, Ichinose-san, Hanabusa is waiting for you," Mahiru was shyly speaking.

"Banba-san long time seeing you I never expecting you being here," Haru spoken to Mahiru.

" I had been living with Hanabusa for awhile now and she help me going to school now," Mahiru was briefly smiling.

"Seriously how she known our location? We're living in a secluded area avoiding any organizations either kidnaping or killing Haru." Tokaku was surprise that Sumireko was able to find them.

"Azuma-san I answer your question she paid me to hack any satellites in the world to pinpoint your location." Shiena came down from upstairs.

"Kenmochi! The last time we heard that you were in the hospital and we can't find you to receive your diploma from the Black Class." Tokaku was shock that Sumireko hired Shiena for her service.

"Hi, Kenmochi you're invite to Hanabusa's party too? That is wonderful." Haru waved at the brunette. _"What more surprises she have in store for us,"_ Tokaku feared that Sumireko invite rest of the Black Class to her party.

Tokaku, Haru, Mahiru, and Shiena they were escorted upstairs to the ballroom where there're numerous of guests including Haruki, Sumireko, Isuke, Suzu, Kouko, Chitaru, Hitsugi, Otoya, and finally Nio were there sitting at a large table. "Takechi you suppose be on death row! Why Hanabusa had invited you here," Tokaku was wary of Otoya since the serial killer attempted to torture and kill Haru.

"Azuma, Myojo had pull a few strings releasing me from prison and hi Harucchi." The violet-haired woman waved at Haru that making Tokaku streaming with anger.

"Azuma-san still acting like a child it seem. Hanabusa did offer me some scientists look into my condition to find a cure currently they running a trial run at least slow down my Highlander Syndrome making me age a few years a bit." Suzu talked.

"I was surprised that Shutou-san was still the same age when I saw her until she explained to me about her disease." Kouko spoke.

"Haru-chan I glad to see you once again and my family are doing fine. Mom now with Fuyuka thanks to Isuke-sama's parents for paying her medical expenses." Haruki was happy be reunited with Haru since she told her was forgiven and having a new lease at life.

Isuke briefly sneer at Haru and her expression changed something defiance that Tokaku was noticing about Haru. After her fight with Isuke, Haru didn't divert any information what happened between them.

"Azuma-san and Ichinose-san I figure that Hanabusa had invite you too. Kirigaya and I was approach by her personally sending us invitation." Hitsugi was eyeing Shiena and Shiena took her distance away from the pseudo-loli assassin both Tokaku and Haru had caught on.

"It just me or Kenmochi is afraid of Kirigaya? She was avoiding her and lingering on Namatame." Tokaku whispered to Haru and that solve Shiena's mysterious hospitalization.

"Welcome to my twentieth birthday party, everybody. You know my father had invite every politicians, business partners, foreign dignities, my former classmates." Sumireko was eyeing the former Black Class. "He probably use this birthday party as an excuse for attempting putting me in an arrange marriage but I have someone wonderful to share my life with and her name is Banba Mahiru." Sumireko was on the microphone and the spotlight shine on Mahiru that she was shaking and Sumireko had forgetten about her mild photophobia due bad experience. Sumireko ran and cover the grey-haired girl protectively.

"There, there now Mahiru you won't experience any bad dreams anymore that man is dead." Sumireko called Banba by her first name in few times in public affectively.

"Ha, Ha what a loser! She's still weak that she can't handle lights shining on her," Isuke was laughing and Haruki angrily stepping on her girlfriend's foot.

"Isuke! That's rude I don't know what circumstance making her fear lights I don't like you laugh at other's misfortune." Haruki was reprimand Isuke.

"That was uncalled for Inukai-san," Chitaru was chiding Isuke.

"Little girl you shouldn't making fun someone's past trauma they may have emotional scars." Suzu was scolding Isuke like a grandmother to her mischievous granddaughter.

"Why is everyone ganging on Isuke?" The Black Class were defending Mahiru.

" _Wow, Inukai got chew-off by everyone."_ Tokaku was amazed that Isuke got her punishment.

The party went well and everybody from Black Class doing their own thing where Tokaku was checking on the ring she currently she had in her breast pocket. Chitaru sat next to her. "Azuma this party is a little too much even for me. The birthday cake was ridiculous like five foot high." Chitaru shook her head.

"I heard that other organizations beside Myojo wanting Ichinose's Queen Bee Power to control politicians or other bad purpose." Chitaru told Tokaku that information Tokaku was caught off guard.

"Namatame how you learn that info? The main reason we are hiding so no one even Mjoyo Academy would lay a hand on Haru that why I'm protecting her."

"Kenmochi-san told me after rescuing her from assassins when she hacked into their database and real purpose of the Black Class is setting up a new head of their clan I was so focus on learning the identity of the Angel's Trumpet that I didn't realize the significant of it." Chitaru also find out that Hitsugi who had poison Shiena thinking that she had a crush on her.

"Namatame when did you find Kenmochi? Me and Haru couldn't locate her to deliver her diploma for the Black Class. Also we saw her avoiding Kirigaya from the table and Kirigaya was suspiciously looking at Kenmochi." Tokaku was thinking.

"Kirigaya thought Kenmochi had a crush on me she misinterpreted the situation between us Kenmochi only helping on my part for Romeo." Chitaru felt betrayed when she learned that Hitsugi was the Angel's Trumpet. "Kenmochi is the one whom contracted me she was in danger after discovering the true purpose for the Black Class." Chitaru closed her eyes shortly before resuming talking.

"Hishiri is last member of the Kuzunoha clan I presume and her power involving hypnotizing of the senses I don't know why Hanabusa had invite her to this gathering since she was the moderator for the Black Class." They watched Nio was currently engaging conversation with some random man.

"We used be part of the branch side of the Kuzunoha clan before we had a falling-off, now she work with the chairwoman, Meichi Yuri of Myojo Academy." Tokaku still distrustful of the blonde due she tried to kill Haru through trickery by impersonating her. "Hashiri is one big enigma of herself and I don't like it she's chummy with Haru." Said Tokaku with hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Azuma I'm surprise that you're jealous of Hashiri? I know that Ichinose is important to you and I suspected that you playing something in your pocket." Chitaru observed Tokaku the whole time.

"I plan to propose Haru tonight she saw my worst aspect of myself and helping me through accepting my own forgiveness." Tokaku grinned in one of few times of her life.

"Well good luck, Azuma." Chitaru saw Tokaku left from her and she's touching the stab wound through the fabric of her dress shirt from her failed murder-suicide during the Romeo and Juliet play. _"I don't think I able to forgive either Hitsugi or myself. She the one whom killed my mentor's daughter."_ They said time heal wounds but Chitaru thought it take awhile to repair their relationship.

Tokaku was wandering around a bit until she walked in the dining room where Suzu and Kouko are playing shogi. Kouko is concentrating hard looking at her pieces thinking about her next move. She's still a novice comparing to Suzu whom was a grandmaster was playing her entire life.

"Shutou-san I concede, your men surrounding my king and I had a few silver knights left to defend him." Kouko sighed that she was losing and she's new of this.

"Don't be discourage, Kouko-chan I lost plenty of times to Taeko-san before finally beating him." Suzu felt nostalgic before regained her composure. "Ah Azuma-san you're watching our game Kouko-chan was doing good for awhile but I have the experience to counter any move she throw against me still I'm teaching her how to play," Suzu was happy that she's enjoying her time with Kouko.

"Shutou-san, Kaminaga-san I found very suspicious that Hanabusa had found you two even you fell from the face of the earth." Tokaku was thinking why Sumireko inviting the whole Black Class.

"I found Kouko-chan hiding in a church, she was surprised see me physically the same age as last time she saw me, I told her about my condition and Kouko told me about her escaped from her organization and fighting off assassins. I agreed to help her to rescue the orphans from the church she was raised from the life she endured." Suzu was knowing her bliss will be short-live that Kouko can age and die she'll be struck with curse of eternal youth unable to age or die.

"Azuma-san believe Shutou-san help me of my penance of accidently killing Irene-senpai she the only person whom believe in me and I failed her. After I got expelled from the Black Class, I gained the confidence to strike back against the organization for mocking me using this rosary that Irene-senpai gave to me as a motivation." Kouko was sounding cold that Tokaku found very frighten.

"Kouko-chan don't scared Azuma-san, you're an assassin once. I think it time play another round, farewell my dear." Tokaku shook her hand and left the both of them.

" _Where's Haru could be? I can't find her this spacious mansion of hers."_ Tokaku couldn't phantom why Mr. Hanabusa build this place for his daughter. Tokaku continued to search for Haru until she found Haruki and Isuke on the balcony looking over the garden.

"Oh great here's the mighty Azuma of all her glory." Isuke was still bitter from earlier when the Black Class reprimanded her. "Isuke-sama still sore from everybody calling her off for making fun of Banba-san." Haruki talked and Isuke was ignoring Tokaku.

"I'm looking for Haru I have something talk about to her in private. I can ask you something, Sagae? Why you're with Inukai? She doesn't care for everyone but herself." Tokaku was wondered the reason Haruki was with Isuke.

"Probably love, Azuma or maybe we have more common than you think. I tell you a story when about my turn to attempt on Haru-chan's life, Isuke called on me about throwing my life away because I have to provided something for my family and wanting to escape the burden of giving them something to eat I had killed some innocent people to order put food on the table. I'm willingly sacrificing myself even far as they receiving money after my death. Isuke-sama gave me advice to kill my family order me to be free of the responsibilities. I thought it sound stupid coming from her and of course afterward was I send to the hospital after Haru-chan forgave me later on I found out Isuke's wish was similar to mine that we needed money for our families." Haruki caught a glimpse of Isuke beautifully standing there.

"That answer your question, Azuma?" Haruki stared at the blue-hair woman. "Sagae sometime I can't figure why we're draw to certain people." Tokaku was recently contemplating the reasons she's drawing to Haru.

"Goodbye, Azuma and tell Haru-chan hi." Tokaku left the duo and continue her search for Haru. Tokaku went outside of the mansion, she found Otoya was talking to Haru that causing Tokaku racing after the psychopath.

"Haru, you're in danger? Takechi was trying to harm you?" She grabbed Haru by her arm and dragging her before Haru stopping Tokaku.

"Tokaku! Me and Otoya-san having a friendly conversation and she promise me she won't harm me ever." Tokaku release her hold and carefully watch the serial killer.

"Harucchi simply engaging a polite conversation with me, I think you're jealous Azuma admit that you don't want Harucchi talk to other women," Otoya was mocking Tokaku.

"I don't trust you because you once attempt to kill, Haru you murderous bitch." Tokaku was inching to use her knife on Otoya.

"Tokaku-san! Otoya-san! Just you two please get along, Haru don't like everyone is fighting." Haru was exasperated of her girlfriend. Tokaku stand down still holding her knife in case Otoya making any sudden moves.

Nio suddenly appear causing Otoya be frighten of her presence. "Hashiri what're you doing here! I'm outta of here." Otoya ran off as Tokaku and Haru were shock by Otoya's suddenly change of behavior.

"Hello Nee-san. I was wondering why you're hostile toward Takechi-san, Azuma." Tokaku doesn't like being calling that by Nio. "The food is great around here even they don't have any melon bun and Hanabusa can throw a party." Nio have an ulterior motive for her appearance.

"Hashiri your timely appearance causing Takechi be scared of you of no apparent reason I think something do with Haru." Tokaku was suspicious of Nio.

"The chairwoman having her regards for you protecting her cousin," Nio salute to Tokaku. "You don't want to ruin Hanabusa's birthday party, Azuma." Nio turn around and walk back to the mansion. To this day and age Tokaku can't make any head or leeway about the blonde.

"Nio-san was very thoughtful but Otoya-san just ran if she seen a ghost." Haru is thinking about the events had transpire now. _"Now we're alone and nobody could interrupt us..."_ Tokaku got on one knee make Haru to be surprise.

"Ichinose Haru you're the one have forgiven me when I tried to kill you knowing my feeling for you are real. We're two different people living two different worlds. You're the light to my shadow, the sunny place to my gloomy reality, you're my home Haru I wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. Please marry me." Haru is starting get misty-eyed found out that Tokaku had propose to her.

"Haru accepted your proposal, Tokaku!" Tokaku slip the ring on her finger and Haru examining it.

"Haru both happy and glad for being your future wife, Tokaku. We found each other lonely when Haru enter the Black Class and like two missing pieces join together as a whole." Haru was crying for her own happiness.

"That is a wonderful performance, nee-san." A hologram appears with Nio's face on it. "The Black Class heard your proposal congratulation, Azuma Tokaku." Her jaws drop and Tokaku felt more embarrass than her entire life. Various murmur heard through the hologram. "Haruki why you could propose me like that? Azuma had brought a cheap knockout, Isuke now need an expensive ring be propose to,"

"Isuke-sama! We still saving money." Haruki was wanting to flee before Isuke pestering her even further. Chitaru was mouthing sorry to Tokaku through the hologram. "Oh my an unexpected event had occur." Suzu was happy for the two.

"But, but Shutou-san two men or two women can't marry each other that go against God's teachings." Kouko protest. "Now, now Kouko-chan I understand that you were taught that way but not everything can be right," Suzu held Kouko's hand.

"Azuma, Ichinose I wanting showing this to papa for my love of Mahiru." Sumireko was thanking for Nio's suggests and Shiena hooking up the A/V using her laptop. Tokaku felt on her knees cursing Nio's name.

"Damn you, Hashiri!" Tokaku now wanting find an hole and crawl into it.

"Author's Note: Hello readers this is the second chapter of Yosha. I decided making a three part story since I wanting to show Tokaku's grow as a character and how she was heal. I'm including the entire Black Class for something comedic and showing closure for everyone since they earned their happiness at the end of the anime. Sorry Hitsugi's fans I didn't give her any dialogue do time constraint. I like to thank Fire lord 626, damy-dark and guest for reviewing the previous chapter you're awesome fans. I'll see next time.


	3. Bliss

" _It's strange nearly fifteen years ago we had met on that day,"_ Tokaku was rubbing her long, blue hair contemplating her first time meeting with Haru. Tokaku also thought about how the red-haired woman changed her life and with two children of their own finally found the home Tokaku was searching for.

Their daughters Makoto and Hinata were ahead of them the eldest was throwing some rocks before tripping on her own feet. "Mama! I fell over over my own shoe." Makoto comically rubbed her head as her younger twin Hinata was giggling.

"Hinata! You shouldn't laugh at your older sister because she's klutz." Haru was scolding at her youngest daughter. "Papa used be an assassin before helping mama out." Haru smiled and Tokaku was glad for earning this blissful life for herself after endured hardship.

"Haru don't be hard on her, she's only six years old beside I rather not of them knowing about my former life." Tokaku is only wanted to enjoy the tranquilly. "Haru thanks to the former Black Class they destroyed several organizations were after you," Tokaku grimaced she remembered her first kill to order protect Haru against the other assassin and they went through hell to rescue Haru.

"Tokaku don't remind me that I still have nightmares about it," Haru shivered don't wanted remember the horrible time she experienced while held captive. "Tokaku I only want to scare Hina-chan a bit." Haru sighed. "Tokaku please forget that and focus on our family now.

"Papa how you met mama?" Makoto asked. "Yeah tell us a story, papa." Hinata chime in.

"Okay girls, almost fifteen years ago I met your mama at high school when she sat at a desk with the sun shining brightly on her. At first time I was reluctant talk to her since I don't want anyone close to me but overtime she slowly but surly won over my heart." Tokaku told her tale.

"That it, papa? No kissyface or something?" Makoto was inquisitive. "There more than kisses and stuff Mako-chan you learn you get older." Tokaku was speaking to her daughter.

Haru was at Tokaku's side next to her. "Tokaku I understand you telling a lie to protect me and not revealing the whole truth. One of these days they will questioning why I having these scars on my body and the circumstance of my Queen Bee's power." Haru was worry for her daughters.

"My greatest fear is that if your Queen Bee power manifest into one of our daughters and soon they will end up the Black Class themselves." Tokaku instinctively wrap her arm around Haru protectively. Tokaku watched Hinata chasing a butterfly and Makoto ran after a bird before once again tripped over.

"Now enjoy this moment before thinking the worst case scenarios, Haru." She gave her wife a chaste kiss. "I don't want my past clouded my present and future. I'm content now and happily marry to you, Haru." Tokaku squeeze her hand and Haru reciprocated back.

They continued to walk, Haru spotted a sakura tree up ahead and admire it. "Tokaku look they're beautiful we can sit down? Haru reverted back to her childish self and Tokaku was happy for it since Haru had changed after the events of her kidnaping and wonder her optimism still hold up due the cruelty of the world.

They sat down and watching the sakura leaves falling with the brisk of the glow. _"This will last forever? No, no Tokaku stop it enjoy the peace,"_ Tokaku was shaking off the negative thoughts and shouting little voice in her head to shut up.

"Tokaku I got letter from Shutou and Kaminaga." Haru pulled out a letter from her dress and Tokaku looked at her wife surprisingly.

"Shutou-san still writing letters? I forget about her Highlander Syndrome." Tokaku held on to her daughters they were currently sleeping.

"Dear Azuma-san, Ichinose-san me and Kouko are in the United States at this moment. I afraid that the scientists told me the drug they administer to slow down my disease my immune system is rejecting it and they temporary suspending the trials until further notice but this isn't slowing me down yet. Kouko is helping the orphans that she rescued from her old organization going to school and hiding out the apartment we're renting at. My time with her are getting shorter with each passing day due my disease since Kouko will grow old and die as a normal person. How you two are doing? Your daughters are still cute? I'm marvel at modern science that two women can produce children without a require sperm. I'm fond of children myself and hopeful someday wanting kids as a normal person. I like to e-mail you but since you don't own a computer I had do the old-fashion way of writing. Sincerely yours, Shutou Suzu.

After Haru read Suzu's letter, Tokaku figure Sumireko asked Shiena to tap in a satellite to locate them. "Tokaku, I actually told Hanabusa whrer we're living at what you think." Haru told Tokaku.

"Tokaku you looked nice holding our twin girls in your arms." Haru grinned and Tokaku smiled back.

"Haru you silly girl!" Tokaku was playful teasing Haru. "Life is strange, life is wonderful, life full of forgiveness and regrets, life full of joy and sorrow, Azuma Haru you make me the most wonderful woman in the world I'm very glad for it." Tokaku was bless with the most forgiving person in the world.

"Tokaku welcome home, I'm your home." Haru snuggled up next to Tokaku with their daughters sleeping peacefully tried not worrying about an uncertain future.

Author's Note: Thank you everybody for reading this my marvelous story. This is the final story of Yosha actually an epilogue since look ten years into future of Tokaku and Haru's life together. I want to thanks to Fire lord 626, damydark, and ReinaFey36 for reviewing from the last chapter. I enjoy this wonderful ride so I'll see in the next story.


End file.
